


Lovely

by thomintnewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, but yea it's cute, i forgot to mention but thomas is her brother, it's more of their friendship, slight teresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomintnewt/pseuds/thomintnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU where Aris moves to a new neighborhood and stumbles into Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

_Lovely._

The underused word flashed through his mind the first time he saw her.

She sat there, drinking coffee in the most ordinary way, but there was a certain air about her that intrigued Aris. The back of his mind screamed “ _pay close attention to this one._ ” and Aris could see why.

She had rich brown hair that seemingly floated about her, not whipped about by the wind, but instead held in place. _This_ , Aris thought, _was the kind of girl that could make falling look graceful._

Aris shook his head, amazed at his own thoughts. _Teresa was right, I am quite the philosopher._

Chuckling a bit to him self, he continued walking down the street when the girl’s he snapped up, looking straight at him. Their eyes met, and instead of sneering, she smiled. “Hello.” Her voice was soft, and Aris stopped mid-step at the sound of it.

_Beauty is power._

“Erm… hi.” He shifted his shoulders awkwardly.

Squinting, she asked, “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Just moved, actually. How’d you know?”

“Small town,” she shrugged. “You going to Glade High?” Aris nodded, and the girl brightened. Jumping up, she spoke loud enough for half the block to hear, “Great! We might have some classes together! I could introduce you to my friends… I’m sure they’ll love you! But I’d have to introduce you to my brother and his friends, they’re a bit over protective. But I bet Teresa will like you!”

“Teresa Agnes?” Aris asked.

“Yeah! You know her?"

“We’re neighbors, actually.”

“Great! That means you live by me too.” She grinned at Aris, leaving him feeling dazed. Her lively brown eyes snapped wide open. “Omigosh! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Rachel.”

Aris held out his hand, “Aris.” He gave her a small smile and she stepped forward to shake his hand.

Then she fell.

It wasn’t exactly graceful, no. But there was a certain grace to it that Aris thought only Rachel could achieve.

He stumbled forward to catch her, but to no avail. She hit the ground hard, but she didn't seem to be in pain. Her mouth formed a perfect _O_ that looked almost comical.

Instead of being embarrassed, Rachel laughed and laughed, producing such bubbly, infectious sound that Aris couldn’t help himself. 

The two teenagers sat on the ground laughing, in the middle of the pavement, ignoring the existence of the world and getting lost in each other for a few minutes.

Rachel went silent, quickly followed by Aris. She hiccuped and giggled before taking the hand Aris was offering to help her up. She leaned against him for support, still weak in the knees from her fit of laughter. “I’m so sorry, Aris.”

“It’s okay… it was fun.”

She winked at him and held out her arm. “Wanna walk home together?”

“I’d love to, m’lady,” Aris gave a mock bow and grin before taking her arm.

Everyone shared a smile, watching the two teenagers skip down the street, laughing like there was no greater joy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a long time ago for gladerintheglade, so I posted it here as well because my account was too empty and I edited it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
